


stay

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: Everyone always leaves. Whether they want to or not.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 20





	stay

**Author's Note:**

> written for [harry100's]() prompt 376: leaves.

Everyone always leaves. Whether they want to or not.

His parents. Cedric. Sirius. Dumbledore. Remus, Tonks. Fred. Ron. (It doesn’t matter if they come back.)

His dreams are full of people who have left him. In his dreams, his nightmares, they leave on purpose. He screams and begs them not to go. But they just smile, cruelly, turn back around, and walk into the darkness.

He wakes up gasping for breath, drenched in sweat. Every time. He clings to the body beside him. “_Please_,” he begs. “Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave.”

“I won’t,” Draco promises. “I won’t leave you.”


End file.
